Between Good And Evil
by DarkSheik8i3
Summary: It starts out at the Brotherhood Boarding House, with the boarders up to their usual mischeivious ways, when Magneto makes a surpirse visit, announcing that he found a new mutant *Chapter 1: Chaos at the Brotherhood* R&R please


Between Good And Evil  
  
Chapter 1: Chaos at the Brotherhood  
  
Ooooook, so this is my first X-Men: Evo fic, so bear with me here. Little of any relevance happens in this chapter, it was mainly just me havin' some fun writing when I was bored. I haven't thought of the whole storyline(ok, so I have veeery little) but thats ok, cuz thats just how I work, I can't do it any other way. But be on the look out for two new characters. One male and original, who joins the X-Men, and one female, that is based on an old comic character in X-Men, though she was never in the X-Men or the Brotherhood, who will join the Brotherhood in my version. She'll be of big relevance to the later story, but I've said way too much already. Better shuttup less I spoil some other stuff. Oh ya, the disclaimer....  
  
Disclaimer: All ideas and events that take place in this story are all mine, though most characters, their traits, and personalities, etc. are copyright to Marvel, X-Men: Evolution, and in no way am I claiming that I own them or am I making any profit from this. So there. Don't sue me.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The rain drops sped down from the heavens smoothly but harshly, beating the dry ground into a thick mush. It had been raining like this for several days, and it didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. A crack of lightning sizzled through the air, lighting the dreary grounds for only a moment.  
  
It also illuminated a thin, straggly boy, struggling to keep his balance on the roof of a two story run down building. The paint was peeling off of the extiorior walls, along with several broken windows. The roof was in just as bad shape, as several tiles fell beneath the boy's feet as he struggled to get his task done, so that he could go inside where it was warm and dry.  
  
"Toad!" A voice called out from inside the run down building. "Toad! What- is-taking-you-so-long?" The voice was talking so fast, that he barely paused between his words, not unusual for him.The source of the voice belonged to another boy, tall and slender, but not scrawny. He had a handsome face, with smooth features, and an aura of confidence around him that made many girls find him unresistable. His hair was stark white, something he inherited from his father, with every strand sitting in perfect place, except for two strips of hair on each side that were longer and stuck out in a stylish fashion.  
  
He wrinkled his nose in annoyance as the dripping continued to fall from the ceiling. He could fix the leak in the roof in ten seconds flat, after all, his mutantation was inhuman speed, but that would also require him to go outisde, in the rain. That might ruin his perfectly placed hair, which is unheard of. So instead, he sent Todd outside to do it.  
  
Toad could probably use the getting wet anyway, since his personal hygene(sp?) was that of a dead pig, as one of the X-Geeks had once put it. Todd's hair was near shoulder length, and looked like it might not have been touched by a brush in many years, along with horrible body odor. One was sometimes forced to open windows for risk of suffocation if you spent to much time in the same room with the teenage toad-boy.  
  
His stench seem to permanently reside in the run down boarding house, for the people that were different, or, as they thought, that were cursed. They weren't like normal humans, and could never be accepted probably because of it. Each of them that lived in this boarding house, called The Brotherhood of Mutants, had their own power.  
  
Peitro, aka Silverstreak, the handsome white-haired boy, could run at remarkable speeds; Todd, aka Toad, the wanna-be-gangster toad-like boy, could jump inhuman distances, with a long, sticky tongue that stretched far distances; Lance, aka Avalanche, the well-built punk, could make the earth shake at his will; And Fred, aka Blob, the enormously large boy, had strength beyond even the greatest wrestlers to ever live.  
  
"Gimme a break, Pietro! I'm goin' as quick as I can up here!" Peitro heard Todd call after a few moments from the roof. It seemed to be beginning to rain harder, because looking outside the rain was coming so thick it was hard to even see to the street down the hill that the boarding house resided on. The drops coming from the leak in the roof began to fall quicker, making a constant dripping sound, as it dripped into a bucket in an attempt to keep the stained old carpet form getting wet. The last thing they needed was a rotting floor to add to the list of things that needed fixing in the house.  
  
"Ya, well, hurry-it-up!" Peitro called back. He covered his ears in frustration, feeling as though if the dripping continued he might go mad. However, within a few moments it slowed down, finally coming to stop. Peitro released one hand from his ears, to see if it had really stopped, and when he was sure it had, he relaxed back onto the couch, closing his eyes, intending to take a quick nap.  
  
A high pitched squeal, quickly followed by the sound of snapping twigs, however, quickly roused him from his dozing. The front door opened with a loud crash, and a grumpy looking Toad trudged into the house. He was dripping from head to toe, a frown on his face that caused it to have a even greater squashed-like look than usual.  
  
On the other side of the hallway a large face poked it was out. It was the face of another of the mutant boarders. His face was large and round, with almost no neck to speak of, and a mohawk of blonde hair on his head. Walking into the hallway, you could see his full form, though, it was hard to miss. He was a gigantic boy, though probably the same age as the other boys, he was far larger, in height and width. It wasn't too hard to figure out why his codename was Blob.  
  
"What happened to you?" He said in his deep, rather unintelligent voice, brimming with laughter, as soon as he saw the wet toad, drenched to the bone with twigs sticking out of his hair. Todd had obviously finally lost his footing on the roof and fallen into the bushes, and wasn't too happy about it.  
  
"Aww, shut it, foo'," he replied as he brushed past Fred into the living room, to plop down on the rotting couch next to Pietro. "Man, when is this rain eva' gonna stop?" He said as he leaned his head far back, to look out the window located right behind the couch.  
  
"I don't know, but its killing me," Pietro said, "We-can't-get-any- reception-at-all!" He was holding the tv remote, flipping the channels to the tv so fast that his thumb was little more than a blur, after flipping through all the channels in less than a second, with none of them getting any signal, he gave up, tossing the useless remote aside.  
  
Fred had sat himself next to a worn out coffee table thats finish had completely worn off with a box of old pizza on it. Fred barely opened the lid, leaning down to peak one eye inside, as if he thought something other than pizza might be hiding in there. Of course pizza was all that was in it, so Fred opened to box, setting free several trapped flies, with a hungry smile.  
  
Fred ate a peice of pizza in one bite, a satisfied smile spreading across his face as he chopped it down another peice in a bite. Todd was following the flies flying above the box carefully with his small beady green eyes. With good accuracy, he whipped out his green tongue, catching the unexpecting flies, and whipping to the side, snatching the last peice of pizza out of Fred's plate-sized hand right as he was about to bite into it.  
  
"Heheh, thanks." Toad laughed as he gulped down the flies, and Fred looked around the room, trying to figure out where his peice of pizza had suddenly dissapeared to, not realizing that Toad was holding it in his hand.  
  
Fred looked at Todd, seeing the pizza in his hand. "Hey! Thats mine!" He cried. He jumped up from the coffee table lunging towards Todd. Todd had expecting this, and in leaped in an amphibian fashion from the coach, gaining leverage(sp?) by doing a flip over Fred's head, kicking Fred as he did.  
  
With his bulk, Fred couldn't stop himself as he fell full force into the coach, breaking two of the legs on the side he landed on as he did so, sending the unexpecting Pietro rolling off the coach as he did, but he was up on his feet and on the other side of the room in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Can't catch me!" Todd taunted as he sat in a squatted position in the middle of the room, as Fred struggled to seperate himself from the wreckage of the couch. Todd swallowed the peice of he pizza in his hand in the meantime, just as Fred got back to his feet.  
  
"Now your gonna pay!" Fred lunged at him again, but Todd proved himself to be too fast. With a great leap, he jumped high into air, holding onto ceiling fan.  
  
"Haha!" Todd taunted again, causing Fred's face to go red with anger. Todd's laughter came to a halt however as the fan he was hanging on slowly began to spin, quickly gaining speed. He looked down to the light switch near as he spun around.  
  
Peitro was leaning against the doorway, a cocky smile spread across his face as he watched Todd spin helplessly on the fan. "Oh look! Looks like your in trouble now!" He said. "But-I-don't-that-fan-is-going-quite-fast- enough. Do you think I should speed it up, Freddy?" Pietro's smile widened, as did Fred's.  
  
"Ya, faster faster!" Fred cheered.  
  
"No! Not faster!" Squeaked Todd. The fan was now spinning too fast for him to jump off, for risk of going flying into one of the walls if he did, if it went any faster he might go flying off. But Pietro acted as if he hadn't heard him, as he dashed to the middle of the room, running in circles under the fan so fast that he was no more than a blur, and that made such air currents that something similar to a mini tornado was formed. It caused the fan to spin faster, along with blowing all kinds of dust and trash that they failed to clean up.  
  
Fred continued to cheer until the room began to shake violently, throwing Pietro off his feet and causing the fan to stop so abrubtly that is sent it sent Toad screeching flying off.  
  
In the doorway stood the fourth boarder of the house, Lance. He was of normal height and well built, chestbut brown hair, with a firm set jaw and cold eyes as he looked upon the fighting mutants. However, he didn't istand/i in the doorway for long. As the screaching Todd came barrelling into him, knocking him clear off his feet.  
  
"Man, get off me!" Lance grunted, pushing Todd off of him. Todd was grabbing his head with his eyes closed, trying to get the spinning in his head to stop.  
  
"You guys can stop tearing stuff up, 'cause I know I'll be the one that fixes it if you do. I am always am." Lance warned, as he stood up, coughing in the dust Peitro had stirred up. Pietro opened his mouth to talk but stopped as a soft humming could be heard.  
  
They all completely froze, barely daring to breath as the humming intensified, and many of the metal objects began to take flight, flying in an orbit aroudn the middle of the room.  
  
"Magneto!" Pietro whispered, startled. The humming and floating objects were always accompanied with Magneto, the leader and founder of The Brotherhood of Mutants.  
  
Sure enough, a silouette of a tall figure appeared in the middle of the orbiting objects. Soon he took shape and color, to reveal their leader. He was well built, with red armor trimmed in blue covering his body, along with a helmet of the same style, with the helmet casting a shadow over his face, so that all that could be seen was his eery(sp?) glowing eyes.  
  
He remained hovering over the ground, as he silently surveyed the room. Looking from Peitro on the ground a couple feet away from him, to the broken coach, to the wildly spinning fan, to Fred was staring in midstride at Magneto, to Toad laying on his back in the middle of the hallway, and finally to Lance, who seemed to be the only one completely on his feet.  
  
"I send Colussus, Gambit, and Pyro away on a mission for one day, and you ichildren destroy the house," Magneto scorned.  
  
"Magneto, i-it-isn't-what-it-looks-like," Pietro cut in quickly, "We were just...uh---"  
  
"No excuses!" Magneto cut him off harshly, "I will punish you later, but right now we have more pressing matters."  
  
They all got to their feet, to stand in a line in front of Magneto, waiting to hear the news half-heartedly.  
  
"I beleive Professor Xavier has found a new mutant signature," Magneto continued, "The X-Men are gaining ranks must faster than we are, we icannot/i afford to loose this one, understand?"  
  
They all muttered their own affirmitives.  
  
"Good, now get ready, we must hurry."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, so they're 'bout to find the new recruit. I'll let you, my reviewers(will I have any reviewers? ...O.o...) decide who you want to be introduced first, the good guy, or the bad girl? And on a side note, can anybody help me figure out who all the new recruits and the Morlocks are? I would LOVE to have the Morlocks in this story, since they are so freakishly underapriciated(sp?)[bloody wordpad, no wordcheck]. This is all I know now:  
  
New Recruits  
  
Ray-berserker-?  
  
Rahne-Wolfsbane-tranform into dog or werewolf  
  
Jamie-Multiple-create many versions of himself  
  
Bobby-Iceman-maniplulate ice  
  
Roberto-Forge-supergenius, (manipulation of fire?)  
  
The Morlocks  
  
Unknown-Calisto-enhanced reflexes, senses and coordination  
  
?-Caliban-?  
  
?-Lucid-?  
  
?-Facade-?  
  
?-Scaleface-?  
  
?-Cybelle-?  
  
?-(Stall?)-paralysis  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I'm gonna shut up now. Really. Why are still reading this?? Go away!  
  
Hey wait! Where are you going?! You haven't reviewed yet! ;.; See that little button in the corner? Its very lonely; make it feel special by clicking it and leaving a review. Ok, you may go now o.O *crickets chirp* 


End file.
